The present invention relates to fruit loading apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for loading fruit into a shipping box or container and to a method of loading.
In the growing and shipping of apples and other similar fruit, after the fruit is picked, transported from the orchard and treated, it is ready to be packed. Packing of apples, in particular, is by the utilization of corrugated board boxes into which the apples are placed. Conventionally, the apples are placed in the boxes in layers, each layer being supported by a compartmented tray which is sized to fit within the box, and having compartments sized in accordance with the size of the apples or other fruit being packed. A multiplicity of layers are utilized, the number of layers varying depending upon the size of the apples or other fruit being packed.
A number of proposals have been made for equipment for performing the operation of packing the apples or other fruit, or for assisting in such packing. For example, in one known apparatus, a drawer-like structure was provided having near its bottom a flat, horizontal tray support, which was movable separately from the frame-like structure of the drawer. A compartmented tray was placed in this drawer-like construction, and a pivoted discharge tray above the compartmented tray was pivoted so as to discharge apples into the compartmented tray, as it was moved horizontally towards a position overlying a box or carton. When the compartmented tray, loaded with fruit and supported on the tray support had reached its intended position over the box, the tray support was rapidly retracted by a spring, thereby leaving the compartmented tray, filled with apples, unsupported: the compartmented tray thereby was permitted to fall by gravity into the box. The operation was successively repeated until the box was suitably filled.
The above referenced fruit packing apparatus was unduly complex in operation, requiring a relatively large number of parts.
In another proposal, a box was provided which was pierced at the juncture of a wall and the bottom of the box, and a plurality of parallel metal rods, specifically three rods, were inserted through the openings in the box. The rods were of inverted L-shape, and could be moved both horizontally and vertically. The horizontal portions of these rods was initially placed near the top of the box, and a compartmented tray was supported on them. Then the box with the rods therein was moved horizontally into a position under a measuring chute, and then returned: during the return movement of the carton, rods and tray, the measuring chute was tipped, to thereby load the tray. Thereafter, the support rods were stepped downwardly, a new tray was added, and the process was repeated. Here again, a complex piece of equipment was provided, and one which required handling of a box in an unusual manner, that is, by the provision of apertures therein to receive the noted rods.
Another known machine was provided for loading open-sided boxes, this machine having a loading tray carried by a pair of upstanding levers. The loading tray was caused to move, upon oscillating movement of the lever, towards the box, and was then withdrawn from the box. The loading tray was provided with a guide which depended from it, and which engaged a cam, the cam being so shaped that the tray was held generally horizontal during movement towards the open-sided box, and when it had reached its maximum travel position, with the leading edge of the tray close to the rear wall of the box, due to the action of the guide not engaging a cam, the tray was caused to pivot and vibrate, in order to release and discharge the fruit, such as apples, carried therein, the tray then being retracted by retracting movement of the oscillating lever. While this machine was generally a rapid operating machine, it was found, after a period of use, that it was inordinately expensive, and not reliable over an extended operating period. Further, it was noted for being excessively complicated, and so has not proven to be as satisfactory as desired.
The methods of loading boxes with articles placed in layers, particularly fruit, such as apples, which have heretofore been provided have either been time-consuming, required expnsive, complex and difficult-to-maintain equipment, and in some instances caused damage to the articles being packed, where the articles were fruit.